Memories
by newgirl5
Summary: Sarah and Elliot have been married for six years after being together for eight years. I suppose no one thought they'd come this far... Now its their fifteenth year anniversary, what has Elliot planned?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's POV

Katie ran away screaming as James chased her around the yard. We're at Lake Winnetka for the Labor Day weekend, same weekend Elliot and I met. It's also the same place Elliot proposed to me. Mr. Murtaugh gave us property by the lake as a wedding present. He was one of the people who quickly accepted the fact that Elliot and I were getting married, much to everyone's surprise. I remember the day Elliot proposed to me perfectly…

_Flashback…_

_ Elliot had picked me up from the apartment and drove us up to the Lake. It was summer and a bit too hot for my liking so I had put on a halter top dress that stopped just above my knees. It was nearing the Labor day weekend so Elliot thought that we could drive up earlier than everybody. Anyways, as we were nearing the Lake, he took an unexpected path and drove near the woods. We were a little bit into the woods when he stopped the car._

_ "We have to walk from here but it's not that far," he told me. "Come on."_

_ He guided me deeper into the forest. I was getting a little bit nervous, but Elliot didn't seem to notice as he held my hand and lead the way. After a while, I saw a light ahead but before I could completely see what it was, Elliot tied a blindfold to me. _

_ "Don't worry. Just hold my hand"_

_ I let him lead me, holding onto his hand tightly. As we walked, I started hearing slow music. It got louder and louder as we got nearer to the source. When Elliot finally took the blindfold off, I was speechless. We were at the hidden gazebo, opposite the Boulders. It was surrounded by lights and the picnic table was replaced by a table for two. To the left of the gazebo, there was a violinist. Elliot led me to the table where two plates of bacon Carbonara waited for us. _

_ Elliot smiled at me. "You like it?" he asked._

_ I nodded, still speechless, and gave him a big smile._

_ He took my hand and led me towards the table. He was being a perfect gentleman and pulled my chair out for me. Once we were both seated, and had started eating, I had finally found my voice. _

_ "What's the occasion?" _

_ "Nothing, i just wanted to do something special for our eighth year anniversary as a couple," he replied. _

_ Suddenly, he stood up and walked towards me, I remained seated. "But I would love to make it official." I remember my heart beating so fast, like a hummingbird's. Elliot kneeled down and pulled out a small velvet box. "Sarah Marie Baker, will you marry me?"_

_End flashback…_

Well, I suppose everyone knows the ending of that story. I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I told him yes a million times. We danced under the gazebo and lay out in the stars. A few days after that, the rest of our families came to the lake and we told them our good news. Everyone was happy for us. I suppose I was too caught up in daydreaming that I didn't hear my husband come from behind. He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and pulled me a little bit closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Elliot asked me.

"Just…things," I replied.

As Elliot was about to reply, a red car pulled up by the driveway. Lorraine and her husband were here to look after the kids tonight because Elliot and I were going up to the gazebo to spend the night together for our anniversary.

"AUNT LORRAINE!" Katie and James screamed as they ran over to Lorraine. They weren't able to have kids but they loved them and were planning to adopt, but for now, they were content with babysitting.

"Alright, before we have some fun, let's ask your parents to leave first," Lorraine said as she carried Katie towards the house. "Elliot, you guys better get going. Sarah can't stay up too late."

Elliot chuckled. "I know, I know. You better be good bud, alright?" he said as he ruffled James' hair.

"Yes daddy," James replied.

"Let's get going?" Elliot whispered in my ear, I nodded and we made our way over to the car.

"Don't give them candy and their bedtime's at nine thirty." I called out while waving.

The trip was filled with me guessing what the surprise was. Every year, Elliot would surprise me with something big at the gazebo and somehow, I always seem to get surprised. I t was never the same and it was always something we both enjoyed. When we arrived at the gazebo, I was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

The gazebo looked amazing. It looked a lot like the time Elliot proposed to me but now, there was a blanket, and a picnic basket waiting for us, and no violinist. Elliot led me to the blanket where we sat down and watched the stars together. HE passed me a glass of sparkling juice. He would've usually gone with wine but due to my predicament, juice was a lot better.

"Sarah," he said, gaining my attention. "Thank you for making me very happy for as long as we've been together. For being an amazing mother to our kids, for putting up with me all of these years. You don't know how happy I was when you told me you were pregnant again."

To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement. Elliot is not a person who opens up easily.

"I know we're a bit busy and we don't have much time cuz' of the kids, work and the baby coming," Elliot was on his knees now and I was standing. "But, Sarah Marie Baker Murtaugh, will you marry me, again?"

His speech was wonderful, add in my pregnancy hormones, well, I was crying by the time he asked the question.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes , yes." He picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him, trying to convey the happiness I felt inside. "You make me the happiest person alive, Elliot Murtaugh. Every morning, when I see you beside me, with everything that's happened to us, I just can't imagine a better life than what we have."

So, for the rest of the evening, we lay there, under the stars, reminiscing about everything. From the year we met, to our first date, staying in touch for four years, moving in together, going to the same college, basically everything. I may be the luckiest person on Earth. To be able to meet the person who makes me the happiest at such an early age is practically impossible and to keep that bond strong for years makes it one heck of a journey. Now we could look back into those memories, and proudly say that we made them together.

**A/N: **I might make a sequel for this, though I'm not sure yet. I know that chapter two is short but I didn't want to add in the wedding here. The story was meant to be a one-shot but I couldn't come up with a decent ending until the day after I posted… PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT..thanks


End file.
